A Crown of Swords/Prologue
Summary Elaida watches from the top of the tallest tower in Tar Valon as workmen below work to construct her new palace on what used be the Warders' practice yard. She lives and usually works in her rooms in the Tower even though it means many stairs to climb. She recognizes that the Last Battle is approaching due to the unseasonable heat that persists into winter. She re-reads a message from Cairhien, telling her that Rand al'Thor has been captured by Galina's forces twelve days ago. Alviarin enters with reports. Elayne and Nynaeve are in Ebou Dar, so Elaida orders them to be taken, using Forkroot, and brought to the Tower. She also orders that Toveine, a former Red Sitter who was exiled for her involvement in the Vileness, is to take fifty sisters and two hundred of the guard to take the men who can channel at the Black Tower, despite Alviarin saying there may be four hundred men there who can channel. Alviarin also reports that the Salidar Aes Sedai are on the move, with Egwene al'Vere as their chosen Amyrlin and Gareth Bryne leading an army of twenty thousand for them. Alviarin suggests increasing the Tower Guard, but Elaida scoffs at the idea. Then she has a Foretelling: "The White Tower will be whole again, except for remnants cast out and scorned, whole and stronger than ever. Rand al'Thor will face the Amyrlin Seat and know her anger. The Black Tower will be rent in blood and fire, and sisters will walk its grounds. This I Foretell." Sevanna is readying the Shaido for the attack on the Aes Sedai at Dumai's Wells so she can capture Rand al'Thor, the Car'a'carn. She is already making plans for her wedding and on how to prevent the Wise Ones from sending a man to Rhuidean to become the new clan chief of the Shaido so she can remain in charge. One of the Aiel reports a scout for the Aes Sedai escaped, so Sevanna orders all of the spears to attack immediately, ignoring counsel from the sept chiefs to keep back a screen. The Aes Sedai erect a barrier of Air that keeps the Aiel out. A battle between the Wise Ones and the Aes Sedai begins with fireballs and lighting. A lightning strike near Sevanna knocks her back to the ground and kills some of the Wise Ones near her. Then, without warning, a wolf kills one of the Wise Ones near Sevanna and then she sees wetlander and Aiel forces attacking from the south. A loud boom sounds from the direction of the Aes Sedai, then some some strange flashes of light that Sevanna doesn't understand. The Aes Sedai efforts appear to be waning, but then a dome appears around the encampment, stopping all efforts by the Wise Ones and the algai'd'siswai to attack. Then a slaughter of the Shaido begins when the earth begins erupting all around the dome. They finally break and try to run even while those behind press forward. Finally Sevanna leaves the battle with the rest of the survivors. She still has the call box. Alviarin notes to herself all of the different factions among the Aes Sedai as well as the fear of what Elaida might do next. Alviarin wonders if she will need to kill Elaida as she has killed others. Mesaana is in her room to receive information and give orders. Alviarin believes Mesaana must be hiding in the White Tower, as one of the sisters that had been absent for many years. Mesaana decides to teach Alviarin how to weave a Gateway, but warns her to not teach anyone else or use it without permission. Niall is losing at stones to Morgase. She requests to see her son Galad, but Niall does not want him to know his mother is kept as a prisoner by the Whitecloaks. Their talk is interrupted by Abdel Omerna, the faux spymaster for the Whitecloaks. He brings a message from Tarabon, then moves close to Niall and stabs him with a knife. Eamon Valda enters and kills Omerna. Asunawa enters and prevents Valda from finishing off Niall. Valda plans to engage the Prophet's mob and then enter Andor with Morgase even though Asunawa wants to put Morgase to the question immediately. Gawyn is trying to regroup the Younglings that survived the Dumai's Wells and escaped from Perrin's force. He has around two hundred men left from almost six hundred that left Tar Valon. He spies an Aes Sedai nearby but her horse is killed and there are Aiel nearby. Before he can rescue her, another group of Aiel attack his men and by the time the skirmish is over, the Sister is gone. Characters * Elaida * Alviarin * Sevanna * Efalin * Maeric * Bendhuin * Therava * Rhiale * Norlea * Dailin * Tion * Meira * Estalaine * Dorailla * Dosera * Alarys * Someryn * Belinde * Modarra * Danelle * Berisha Terakuni * Kera * Norine Dovarna * Mesaana * Pedron Niall * Morgase * Omerna * Eamon Valda * Asunawa * Sebban Balwer * Jisao Hamora * Hal Moir Referenced * Master Lerman builder / architect * Cemaile Sorenthaine * Galina Casban * Rand * Teslyn * Joline Maza * Siuan Sanche * Elayne Trakand * Nynaeve al'Meara * Tylin Quintara Mitsobar * Tarna Feir * Logain Ablar * Dyelin Taravin * Ronde Macura * Tenobia si Bashere Kazadi * Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar * Toveine Gazal * Lirene Doirellin * Tsutama Rath * Mazrim Taim * Davram Bashere * Egwene al'Vere * Gareth Bryne * Sheriam Bayanar * Lelaine Akashi * Carlinya * Romanda * Artur Hawkwing * Caraline Damodred * Desaine * Couladin * Sorilea * Suladric * Muradin * Leane Sharif * Lanfear * Graendal * Be'lal * Ishamael * Darlin Sisnera * Jarna Malari * Sierin Vayu * Tamra Ospenya * Semirhage * Demandred * Galad Damodred * Jaichim Carridin * Varadin * Asidim Faisar * Canvele * Ailron * Min Groups * Whitecloaks * Aes Sedai Places * White Tower * Tar Valon * Fortress of Light * North of Dumai's Wells Referenced * Cairhien * Stedding Jentoine * Tear * Kandor * Arad Doman * Ebou Dar * Altara * Salidar * Saldaea * Illian * Caemlyn * Murandy * Aryth Ocean * Spine of the World * Rhuidean * Kinslayer's Dagger * Amadicia * Amador * Tanchico Referenced * Horn of Valere Culture * The Falcon Stoops * The Creeper Embraces the Oak * The Moon Rises Over the Lakes * The Wood Grouse Dances * Folding the Air * The Courtier Taps His Fan